


Roller

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic, Gen, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Jealousy, Kay Daniels is a good Bro, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Secret Crush, Street & Stage Magic, Surprise Kissing, The Black twins & magic team as family, Truth or Dare, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron is tired of hiding his feelings for Jonathan but he knows that he cannot reveal them and it's okay.This Halloween he just aims to make the most of having Johnny around, wanting to lift his spirit with a costume party.Too bad that no one else in the team got the memo because they suspect he has a crush on the wrong person and already bought a love potion from M.W. in exchange for an invite.





	Roller

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' or it's characters.

* * *

 This Halloween is going to be amazing because life is good, just rainbows and sunshine since Jonathan is back at the Archive.

Without it the place had no longer felt like home even with and though the rest of the team had been around.

They didn't take offense to it because they know where he was coming from. After Johnny left Cameron's visions of and for the future took a massive turn.

Requiring a good revaluation or two because his life without his brother was no life at all, it was just no good.

He had experienced a few breakdowns when the reality of what had happened set it, the awful thought planting itself in his brain like a cancerous tumor poisoning his outlook on life.

And he had no one to blame for what transpired because he had been the cause for and of it.

After chasing after Jonathan's trail, having it lead to a dead ends. One after another on multiple occasions, Cameron sought out help from the professionals.

He had done what he could to have Jonathan exonerated of all charges. Thinking that once he had done that his brother would finally come home.

After a few months of going at it, it had payed off. Worked, been a complete success. Jonathan had come back to him and this place feels like a home again.

Thanks in part to his association with Corvus Vale and their influence.

Jonny's now rekindled budding friendship with M.W. who had offered up evidence to the Justice Department after Jonathan's escape with her.

Both had come back into their lives with billions worth in equity.

Bonds, cold hard cash.

Jewels, artwork, property titles and deeds with the dead-men's signatures on the documents explicitly leaving a definite heir to their fortunes to the person or people who find it.

Having located and extracted the treasure with some difficulty. The map-puzzle made sure they went through trials that tested their skills and endurance. Both mental and physical leaving both considerably drained, proud but tired by the end of it.

They had even split it 50/50 after a handful of betrayals on both ends only to find themselves getting over it quickly and genuinely take an interest in each other.

And came back with an epic story to tell. Both looking like a snack, just fine as though they had returned from a well deserved vacation or had taken advantage of a real nice honeymoon package.

Much to Cameron's shock, annoyance and great distaste he found himself seeing a beautiful friendship bloom not only with her and Jonathan but also her and his team.

And he is bitter. He is honestly jealous as fuck and thinking that there is absolutely no way around it because he has an incestuous thing for his brother.

He doesn't know if it's love, lust. A weird obsession/fixation or just a long standing crush but he wants to figure it out.

Preferably without exposing himself or his feelings. And without an audience that would spell disaster.

Jonathan would hate him. That thought makes him sick to his stomach. With a sigh he moves to the table taking cups out of a cardboard box.

 "What's going on here?" Jonathan looks around the room eyes landing on the kitchen counter where there are decorations scattered all over. Above them he noticed a banner reading Halloween in bold purple and orange letters.

He had only been out for an hour and there is already a DJ setting up the equipment and caterers setting up shop not minding either of them even though they are essentially famous.

Which Johnny this is awesome because getting recognized or better yet still confused for Cameron is annoying.

"Hey Johnny. We're throwing a Halloween party." Cameron looks at him with a smile that could rival sunshine itself but it experiences a painfully slow death when he hears Jonathan speaking again.

"No. You are. Sorry to break it to you, I've got plans buddy." He isn't trying to rain rain on his parade but he actually has things to get done today.

"What no. C'mon Johnny you won't regret it. I promise." Cam wiggles his eyebrows and shows his award winning smile because he knows that Jonathan would never refuse him anything if he asked nicely or he proved his point.

"You know better than anyone that I don't care for those, Cameron." The thought of the last time he heard the word and his reaction to it leaves a bad taste in his mouth

"Jonathan..I'm begging you. Just give it a shot."

"I'll consider it. Now come outside, I bought myself a Ducati. I'm calling it an early birthday gift. Hurry up, go outside already. Gunter and Jordan are going to hate me and I'm so ready for it."

He had bought them one too and he got Cameron and Dina a new car each.

As a small token of appreciation for not giving up on him sure but also because now he can and he thinks that the gifts are pretty badass.

Jonathan looks at him with so much excitement that for a moment Cameron loses himself in thought as he thinks it's unbelievably adorable.

"Uh Cam, why are you looking at me like that? It's a little goofy. Cute but cut it out. You look stupid sprung. Oh I get it, you're daydreaming. If it's Kay don't invite me to the wedding. I wouldn't bear the sweetness."

Johnny makes a barfing sound, otherwise keeps walking.

Cameron stops in his tracks but Jonathan apparently doesn't notice as he crosses the threshold breathing in the fresh air.

A frown etched in his features and he feels ashamed. Chosing to ignore the emotion in favor of honing a smile as he steps out into the world.

* * *

They know that something's up with Cameron. He's easily distracted these days, in a ridiculously happy mood. Planning ahead for some many things more so than before Johnny went to jail or went off on a treasure hunt.

And now that he's back it seems like Cameron is a different person than he had been way back when and the changes are made even more visible in the smallest of ways.

Like for instance sometimes when he is stressed out Cam will just work on vastly improving routines for the upcoming show night at the time and only show Johnny before he tests it out with them.

So it seems that he's putting in the extra effort and  they came to the logical conclusion that he is either in love or has a serious crush on someone. 

That is why they are here tonight making a deal with a former enemy turned kind of friend at Cameron's Halloween bash, invitation reading costume mandatory.

"Here you go as promised. The curator I bought it from says it will wear off in a few hours. You basically drink this with any liquid and it points you in the direction of your true love."

M.W. leaves the vial of the Love potion on the closest table out here as she looks around, her breath is taken away when she spots Cameron's FBI friend Agent Daniels nearing the entrance of the place with her invitation.

She catches herself staring and quickly stop as she looks back at Dina, Gunter and Jordan with something they think akin to disdain as they wait for her to continue.

"What you do from there is up to you I suppose. I didn't read into it because in truth I don't care about you or your friend Cameron's problems outside of a professional setting as of yet. My sole interests lie with Jonathan Black. Now give me what I was promised."

She is kind of lying because she realized early on that they are actually super cool and loyal people but she has enemies that she does not need knowing the people she is growing close to.

They all lose sight of the table as a hoard of pedestrians walk by looking as if in a posse headed for Comic-Con because they all look like drunk nerds.

"Got it, thanks. Enjoy the party Highness."

Jordan flashes her a beautiful smile that she returns because he doesn't sound that sarcastic and she walks away, her invitation secured.

"Jordan, Dina we have a problem." Gunter looks at the table she had set the vial on only to clearly see that it is missing.

"Okay, shit okay. We can clearly see that we have a problem as long as we remain calm and no one curses us with bad juju we should be fine."

Jordan looks at the bouncers he is gonna go interrogating.

Dina looks at her phone and wonders if she should text Jonathan because he could be of great help right about now then she texts Mike instead as she says.

"Right, you have a great point. What's the worst that could happen." 

"Dina! What did I just tell you, now you've jinxed it."

"Oh shut up Jordan. Gunter I didn't though, right."

She looks at him for guidance because she is growing concerned now.

"I think you did but if we stick together then I think we can cover this up quickly. Before anyone drinks it or it breaks and it causes the disaster." 

* * *

 "Well aren't you dressed to empress." M.W. shows up next to her wearing what is most definitely a ridiculously expensive designer dress and a wonderfully real looking Crown.

And Kay feels her face heat up because she can not stop staring at her, knowing that by now it's been made obvious to more than one person for a few seconds now.

"I took a shot. It appears that I lost." She had come to the party dressed as Dorthy from Wizard of Oz, with red pumps and everything. "Still I've got to say you look amazing, simply stunning."

"I think you sell yourself short Miss Daniels, without a second glance I can already wager that you are the most impressive person in this room." M.W. gives her coat to one of the servants near the door and looks around mesmerized.

Thinking whomever planned this out needs to plan her wedding because they outdid themselves.

"What's your real name?" Kay knows that she is taking a gamble when asking. Thinking that she'll break the spark of the moment with her line of questioning and although she doesn't want to kill the vibe she jut has to know.

"Call me Robin" M.W. grabs them a glass of champagne drinking most of it and works to hide the look of disgust on her face because the champagne is repulsive.

Pulling on of the other servants aside and explicitly telling them to throw it away because it's garbage.

Relieved to see that Kay hasn't left as she drinks from her own glass and has a harder time hiding her distaste but instead of calling for a waiter she sets in on the table clearing her throat.

"That's not your name."

"How can you be so certain about that Agent Daniels?" M.W. smiles brightly her face coloring and she feels warm as if the place is in serious need of a/c so she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"I just know." Kay has a hunch and she's going to go with it.

"Oh okay, you're right. It's Alexandra." M.W. meets her eyes after she lingers on her lips a few seconds too long.

"It isn't though." Kay puts a hand on her arm rubbing it lightly with her thumb as she takes a step towards her.

"Emily" her tone of voice sounds lower as if she is sharing in a personal secret.

"Try again M"

"Joanna-" M.W. stops talking when Kay kisses her mouth slowly and even though it is just a light brush of the lips both ladies feel like it is the best thing that they have ever experienced.

* * *

 "Jordan?" Cameron looks at the Stormtrooper next to a group of people demonstrating a levitating cup trick and then he is almost sure it's him.

Handing him a glass of champagne Cameron stands beside him. This champagne is gross what was he thinking just as he is about to warn Jordan about it he is talking.

"Yeah dude. What's up, hey if you're looking for Gunter he is over there by the bar. He's the only person dressed as the Knights of the Round Table maybe Lancelot."

Jordan waves at Gunter giving him a heads up that Cam is in the scene now, silently asking if he's had any luck but isn't surprised when Gunter shakes his head.

"You know he had wanted to come as Predator but this was way short notice. Anyway. What are you supposed to be, Robinhood?"

"No, Ezio from Assassin's Creed. Shut up, I look good." Cameron laughs as he and Jordan see a girl dressed as Darth Vader and Cameron pushes him towards her teasingly saying "go follow your master."

Thinking that he will need some liquid courage Jordan takes a large sip of the champagne almost spitting it back out and into his glass but people are nearby and probably watching he doesn't know.

"Ah damn, you suck Cam but ya got me so I respect that." Jordan laughs digging into his suit glad he brought mints because that damn drink is rancid.

Jordan had decided against mentioning the deal with M.W. or the lost love potion because he is working on it, finding out what happened and see if he can contain the subjects affected so that he can monitor the results.

Before Cameron leaves he asked Jordan if you can hold his cloak for him because he feels like he's melting.

* * *

 "Jonathan wait up." Cameron had found him taking with a man from Corvus Vale as they both pretend to enjoy each other's company and the champagne because they're trying to be civil.

As soon as he sees Cameron he excuses himself pulling his brother aside. "Cameron you fucked up big time when ordering the champagne it's freaking gross."

Cameron looks at him oddly for a moment and Jonathan wonders if he overplayed his hand by dressing up as the Hamburglar.

While spotting Mike dressed up as El Zorro accompanied by Dina who is in a Supergirl get up as the walk down the grand staircase.

Thinking that they look awesome and he feels a little bad that he forgot to invite M.W. but then he thinks she wouldn't like it.

 "I love you."

Cameron goes in for a hug and kisses his neck whichs manages to freak him out a little but Johnny plays it off as he spoke what.

"Great, I love you too Cam." Jonathan flashes him a smile.

Pushing him off and away from him to make sure that he's standing up on both feet as properly as possible while inebriated.

So his brother is a little drunk, alright he can deal with that but first he calls for a servant.

Telling them to dump out the remaining bottles of champagne and have someone bring in new drinks to restock the bar.

"No-go." He loops an arm around Jonathan's shoulders only to have Johnny tell him to wait there. That he would be back. 

"No, Johnny. I'm in love-" Just as he takes a step forward, eyes intent. He gets spun around quickly and before he can fully understand what's going on because his world is spinning he is met with soft lips against his own, there's a hand on his arm gripping it tightly. 

"Yeah. I see, good for you both." Jonathan looks at the scene and excuses himself not bothering to look back.

Whatever else Cameron was going to say is Jonathan finds himself not wanting to hear it right now.

"I'm so sorry Cameron but Gunter told us to stop you. We need to talk." Kay moves back keeping her hands to herself now. Pleading with Cameron without so many words to hear her out.

"Oh, this is where you ran off to. I can't say I'm not surprised." M.W. looks a little distraught over the fact that she just witnessed them kissing and begins to walk away from them.

Thinking that her feelings towards the Agent weren't going to lead anywhere fun because now her heart hurts. This feeling is new to her she wonders of it's heartbreak.

"M wait. Cam give me a minute. Well nevermind just come with me." Kay had pulled the Illusionist beside when someone yelled something to the crowd and they went wild with cheering only overshadowed by the music.

* * *

 "Let's play a game. There's bing pong, spin the bottle amongst others. Does anyone have a suggestion?" Jordan laughs as he looks at the group of people, friends gathered around him.

"What about Truth or Dare, I know we aren't 16 but it wouldn't be so bad, right? It could be a pleasant, therapeutic way to unwind. So if you would all please sit down, shut up and get ready to lose your dignity."

Kay looks at M.W. and thinks that the only reason she got roped into playing this with her and Cameron is because most people have sat down in the circle and was thinking that one game would it hurt anyone.

She keeps looking at her every few seconds but M is just ignoring her and this feels awkward.

"M we need to talk. Tomorrow, my house. Coffee and breakfast?"

She stares at her contimplating then the validity of the offer and the risks, nodding. "I'll bring crepes."

Both smile at each other but stop when they hear Jordan talking about the rules they suppose.

"All in favor say aye, those opposed nay. I'm joking, we'll stick with it a few rounds and see where it goes."

"They have a point. Plus if it leads somewhere weird down the night that's on you."

Jordan continues looking at the crowd silently asking them to back out if they no longer want to play.

"Truth or Dare, Johnny. Chose wisely. I've gone dark-side specifically for you."

"Dare me to something good, you cowards."

Jonathan looks at them all with evident challenge but they also know that he's joking.

"I dare you to kiss this sexy rabbit." He points to a random hooded girl? Jonathan is thinking it's a girl but  he's not sure because it is a good disguise.

That's weird because Johnny had thought that was no bunny. That the person is cosplaying as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

She is in the back and now that most people have left Johnny does not really have a problem with this.

Thinking that he's drunk and when people are drunk they are usually blameless therefore he is going to go for it, through with this.

That maybe the cloak is hiding the tail.

Taking a steady breath he stares at his feet as he stands up and walks towards the hooded figure not bothering to pull the hood off as he presses his mouth against them for a few seconds feeling a spark running through him so he backs away in shock.

And he gets worse when he sees his brother staring back at him as he pulls down his hood and most people gasp in realization then cheer delighted.

Thinking that Jordan is truly evil and a master of deception because this is clearly been unexpected.

"Oh shit, it's Cameron. My bad. I'm out. Sorry people but I feel like I'm dying and I need a fan."

Jonathan and Cameron's facial expression mirror each other down to the T in this moment as they take a seat not sure what to do or say now.

So Jonathan stands up a little steadier and walks to one of the nearest rooms shutting the door as soon as Cameron walks in only to shove him forcefully against it.

"What happens now?" His voice comes out in a whisper as if speaking any louder than that would make a difference.

He doesn't know why he just wants to kiss him again, to see if he can feel that same spark this time now that he is a bit more conscious about what is going on.

"I could kiss you back. You owe me."

Cameron feels bold as he reaches out to caress Johnny's face gently.

Eyes opening a fraction then softening when he notices his brother close his eyes as he leans in closer.

"I know it is wrong but I'd really like that."

* * *

The next day Cameron wakes up from his slumber with a killer headache and he thinks it isn't just due to the massive hangover. So he does what he always does when he is feeling under the weather. 

"You what?"

Cameron had resigned himself to watching TV in his bedroom laying on his stomach with a bowl of cereal when he hears Jonathan calling out his name from the kitchen but he is too far off and his voiced is too muffled to make out properly.

He has been more or less fine up until Dina texted telling him exactly what had transpired between them and M.W. last night, the Love potion. Losing it potentially poisoning what was the guests inside and themselves.

Cameron hasn't really been paying attention to Jonathan up until brother voice called out to him a little louder than before.

 "I asked if you were going to finish the orange juice. It's fine though, I already drank it but next time Cam buy a better or different brand because the one in the fridge tasted funky. Almost as bad as a champagne yesterday."

Shock settles in as Cameron inhales a breath sharply.

He runs to the kitchen in a flash accidentally dumping the bowl of cereal on himself wetting the floor his bed and his clothes in the process but he doesn't care.

"Uh Johnny, was the juice in a green bottle on the top shelf of the fridge door?"

"That's the one. I added ice now it's just funky and cold or was. I finished it."

Jonathan slumps against the counter wondering what happened to the air conditioning because apparently it is on the fritz.

His voice almost dreamy as he lift his head to stare at him.

"I feel hot. Cam is it just me?"


End file.
